The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Engine blocks and other devices that are formed by sand-cast molding, die-cast molding and other forming methods can experience dimensional variation in certain cavities such as coolant passages. Engine manufacturers insert coolant diverters into engine blocks to direct and meter coolant flow to portions of the engine block and other engine components to target coolant flow and hence target heat transfer to and from specific locations. Coolant leaking may occur around a coolant diverter that is inserted into a cavity that is subject to dimensional variation, thus reducing the effect of the targeted heat transfer.